H2OMoon Madness
by Hiddenight
Summary: The same moon that took away Charlotte's powers a year ago threatens the girls again. will someone lose their powers? or does the magic of the moon pool have different ideas?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ok, this is my second story! I hope you like it! Please comment it makes me unbelievably happy! XD **

**Alright so I do NOT own any characters, places, or things! Just my idea for this fic!**

**Rikki:**

I was walking down the beach deep in thought and not paying much attention to my surroundings. Exactly a year ago, Charlotte had lost her powers forever after luring us to Mako. What would happen if one of us got moonstruck? Would it really be over? I wondered. I kept walking when I was suddenly grabbed from behind. I whipped my head around trying to see who had me. "Zane?" I cried. "What are you doing?" He grinned as he carried me a few feet before putting me down. "Coming to your rescue." He said still smiling. "You would think you would walk farther away from the water" I looked up. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He took my hand. "Yeah, I could tell." We started walking. "So what's bothering you?" I sighed. "I'm just worried about the moon tonight." Zane looked down at me. "Everything will be fine, I'll do everything I can to keep you safe." "But Zane! What if I loose my powers? What i-" "You won't," He said pulling me into a hug. "Everything will be fine, don't worry about it, okay?" I reached up to kiss him. "Ive got to go." I started walking up towards the boardwalk brushing sand off my legs. "See you at Cleo's!" He called after me. I felt a little better knowing that Zane would be there tonight, but only a little.

**Zane:**

According to Lewis we only had five minutes before the moon would rise. We had already taped all of the windows shut. The girls were all nervous and jumpy, but otherwise they seemed alright. Lewis and I checked the house one last time before heading outside to our tents.

I was just starting to fall asleep when I heard a loud creak, followed by the sound of a door closing. I quickly got up and ran around to the back of the house. "Rikki!" I shouted as I ran up to her. "Rikki, come on." She wouldn't move, she just stood staring up at the moon. Oh no. "Rikki, come on, really, snap out of it! Lets go inside." She finally looked at me. "Inside?" she asked. "Yes, come on." Her eyes were still glassy, and she looked like she was drugged. " Zane, the moon is so pretty!" I sighed, "Okay how about we go inside? We can see it closer from the upstairs window" I tried to pull her away from the water but she jerked her arm back. "NO!" she yelled, "I'm going for a swim with the moon!" Before I could stop her she dove into the water.. I ran grabbing the keys to my zodiac and headed out to Mako Island hoping I wouldn't be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! **

**I have come to realize that all my chapters are doomed to be short because of two simple reasons**

**I stop when I finish a section of a story! **

**It looks like it would be longer on paper…..**

**Sorry! I update as often as I can, which is usually every day!**

**Okay now for the usual!**

**I do not own h2o or any of the characters!**

**PS: A big thank you to crystal123 and mjrocksstl94! You have given me the confidence to write further chapters and stories! I will work on my punctuation!**

**PLEASE comment and review!**

Zane:

When I got to Mako I jumped into the shallow water and pulled my boat up onto the shore before running through the overgrown forest, trying to find the entrance to the cave in the dark. I finally found it and I slid down the steep tunnel. I landed hard. A sharp pain shot through my ankle as I stood up, but I ignored it as I turned the corner , following the sound of the splashing.

Rikki's face lit up as soon as she saw me. "Zane" she giggled, "Come swimming with me!" I knelt down beside the pool. "No, come on Rikki, please. This is dangerous! Let me help you out of the water." I put out my hand but she swam just out of reach still giggling playfully. I looked up to see the edge of the moon just starting to creep into view. I jumped in the pool. "Come on Rikki! This isn't a game, get out!" I grabbed her around the waist as she struggled and pulled her to the edge of the pool. I shoved her onto the rocky ledge just as a brilliant light filled the cave.

I looked up in shock to see the moon directly over me. The water around me began to bubble and water floated up in gold flecks to the moon. Cold trickled down my spine. I couldn't move until the moon finished passing over. I sank to the bottom of the moon pool before coming up choking and coughing. I paddled over to the ledge were I had placed Rikki and braced my hands against the rocks.

As soon as I pulled myself out of the water I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion. I collapsed next to Rikki, her already sleeping face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter please review with any questions, comments, or ideas you may have! I will post the next chapter, if not tonight, then tomorrow!**


End file.
